


Over

by Jim Moriarty (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock (English vers.) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Hurt, Jealous Sherlock, John and Mary's Wedding, John's Wedding, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Jim%20Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this night, Sherlock is the first one to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477544) by [Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin). 



> Translation by my friend. It was a challeng for myself : I had to write a drabble ( 100 words ) once everyday during a month about the same pairing. I already did it several times. ( One month on Smaugbo, One on MorMor and this one !). So, I come back with the translation. From French to English. It would hardly reach 100 words but I wanted to share it anyway.

Sherlock was gone. It was the end. Henceforth, John would not return…John is a married man. Not his….The consulting detective sit in this armchair now deserted,  cowering like a child.

His place. His smile. His arms. The smell of John…It’s painful. Being stabbed would have feel like bites next to it and he had the experience to be able to say it. He was hurt, he wanted to vomit, to choke…Alone, in the dark, something is running down his cheek.

They shout in him, his mind, his heart… _John, please, come back_ …


End file.
